1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning top rotor generator system, particularly to an upright type rotor generator turning around a tapered tip of the shaft thereof, functioned as the rotation center, having the most electrical energy converted from the least driving mechanical energy with a minimal loss.
2. Related Arts
A conventional generator system diagrammatically shown in FIG. 1, for example, is a synchronous machine 1, comprising a stator 11 including a plurality of windings 12 provided on an armature iron core; a rotor 13 supported at the center of the stator 11 by means of a rotary structure, a pole iron core having a plurality of windings 14 provided thereon for generating a magnetic flux, by an external direct current power source 15 applied therefor, to generate a revolving magnetic field and then induce an electromotive force on the stator 11 armature correspondingly, by which an alternating current is outputted through a plurality of leads 121 connected to the armature windings 12 when the rotor 13 rotates. The conventional synchronous machine 1 is designed as a horizontal type having poor features, due to the construction itself, as follows: (1) The weight of the rotor itself is a great loading for the dynamic energy, especially in large machines, due to the horizontal type design. (2) The rotation of the rotor is not smooth since the force applied for the bearings provided on the stator yoke iron is uneven due to the weight of the rotor itself. (3) A large prime driver is required, and the dynamic loss is greater, etc.
Additionally, a conventional upright type hydroelectric power generator system 2 is shown in FIG. 2, as example, wherein water W drawn the dam and flushing downwardly is directed rushing against a series of blades 21, driving the blades 21 by the pressure thereof, allowing a helm 22 turning an axle center 23 to drive a generator 24 provided there above for the generation of power. Although water, being a convenient source of energy owing to the unfailing supply from rain, recycling, and environment-friendly, is utilized by the conventional upright type hydroelectric power generator system 2, there are inherent disadvantages as follows: (1) A reservoir is required with an extremely high cost. (2) Generating power in the dry season is incapable. (3) Incessantly generating power is performed in the wet season, with a lower efficiency due to the non-storable surplus power generated at off-peak. (4) It is hard to be maintained since water must be blocked therefor. (5) The helm 22 is provided under the blades 21 resulting in a greater dynamic energy loss.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a spinning top rotor generator system having the most electrical energy converted from the least driving mechanical energy with a minimal loss.
For the purpose of achieving above-mentioned object, the spinning top rotor generator system of the present invention comprises: a stator including a plurality of windings provided on an armature iron core; a rotor supported at the center of the stator by means of a rotary structure, a pole iron core having a plurality of windings provided thereon for generating a magnetic flux, by an external direct current power source applied therefor, to generate a revolving magnetic field and then induce a electromotive force on the stator armature correspondingly, by which an alternating current is outputted through a plurality of leads connected to the armature windings when the rotor rotates. The stator and the rotor are held by a plurality of flexible frames, including several resilient elements in a horizontal direction and a vertical direction, to be normal to each other, a downward end of the rotor shaft having a tapered tip supporting a majority of weight by the end thereof on a bearing base; moreover, an auxiliary motor, held flexibly on the top of the generator rotor and shafts of both of them being interconnected with each other via an universal joint, driving the other end of the rotor shaft to turn the rotor turning around the tapered tip, functioned as the rotation center.
As described above, the tapered tip of the shaft is served as the rotation center of the upright type rotor, such that a little friction force and a minimal dynamic energy loss upon rotating may be obtained, and also, the weight of the rotor itself may facilitate the rotational-inertia dynamic energy of the rotor. Thus, the most electrical energy may be converted from the least driving mechanical energy applied for the rotor.